Suds
by Veronica.On.The.Moon
Summary: Charlie walks into the kitchens late at night to see the attractive new chef, Larissa, scrubbing the floors and covered in suds. Only one thing came come of the appeal they have for each other. Warning: LEMON! Lotsa smut. Aaand, one-shot..


**Who would have guessed I got the idea for this one shot while cleaning? Umm, not me! Ha.**

**Warnings: Multiple orgasms, soapy water, Russian people, nice lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie, or anything else in Harry Potter, only my own OC's, and in this case my OC is Larissa.**

**Enjoy!**

Charlie didn't know anybody was in the food hut. He had just gone in there to get some leftover food, having missed dinner. He walked in, expecting to see a nice plate of food waiting for him, since Pete said he would save him a plate of food and tell the chefs to give it to him. He expected to sit down at one of the rough wooden tables and have a nice meal, but that didn't happen. But what he saw took his breath-and appetite-away.

Of course, he had completely forgotten about the new chef. She had come just the last week, from Russia. She sure was pretty.

Larissa had dark, bronzy, glowing skin and ash blonde hair that went to her full. Speaking of which, there was a ton of curves on this bird. Even though she was behind an apron and counter all day, all the men had taken notice of her chest and smooth bum. Her face was sort of long and her nose narrow, and her eyes a little wide set, which made her look a little stuck up, but she was nice to them all.

And there she was, scrubbing the floors.

He was shocked by the sight. He saw she was only wearing a pair of cutoff shorts to match the Romanian summer heat, and a white undershirt. She was on her hands and knees, with suds going to her elbows, water splashed on her shirt and hair was pulled up sloppily. Many strands fell around her face and into her eyes, causing her to have to frequently bring her hand up to brush it away.

She was exuding sex, with her body moving forward and back with her hands to scrub the floor. Her white camisole was nearly transparent with the sudsy water, and he could see she was wearing no bra. Some bubbles were in her hair and on the tops of her breasts. She was panting slightly and he saw her tongue sticking out a little.

Charlie was frozen on the spot at seeing this, and she didn't even realize he was in there until he got a hold of himself. He took a step forward and cleared his throat, alarming her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, throwing her soapy hands up in the air. She looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

He smiled back at her, charmingly, "I just came in to get my supper. I missed the meal, you see."

"Oh, yes." she nodded, getting up, "I will get that for you."

They both walked over to where the kitchen equipment was and she started plating up his dinner. Charlie watched as she quickly dried her hands and got out food, putting a lot of everything on a large plate.

"I'm Charlie." he introduced himself.

She smiled at him and said in a sort of thick voice, "I am Larissa."

"I know." he smirked, "I've seen you around."

She shrugged, "Well, I see so many of your faces every day. However, I kind of recall you. Red hair."

He chuckled and ran a hand through his fiery hair, "So where are all the other chefs?"

"It was my turn today to clean the cookhouse and lock up after supper."

"So they're all… Gone?" he asked taking a step toward her. She looked up at him and nodded, then continued to dish him.

"If you want, you can eat out there. Try not to make a mess though, please." she said, handing his plate to him. He nodded and followed her out, watching her bum shake. She quickly went back to scrubbing while he sat down where he had a perfect view of down her top.

Her breasts jiggled, and she was oblivious to his stare. She didn't look up once as Charlie devoured his food in record time. He didn't move a muscle once his plate was clean. He just watched as she moved around, scrubbing the floor.

It was quite a show to him and in no time he was crossing his legs, trying to hide his semi-hard erection in case she happened to look up.

Then a thought came to him, "Larissa," he said silkily, "Why are you scrubbing the floors by hand?"

She was taken aback by the question, and said, "I do not know what you mean, Charlie."

He smiled warmly and said, "Well why don't you do it by magic?"

She paused and her face got hard, and then she said, "Well I am not magic."

He frowned, "What? What do you mean? You aren't underage, are you?" At the thought, his erection began to soften. Having dirty thoughts about an underage witch was plain wrong, and her showing off her body like this was… Even more wrong.

"No, no, I am twenty-two." she said, "But I am a Squib."

It was his turn to be taken aback. "A Squib?" She looked down and nodded. He felt bad now, because he made her feel bad. He got up and moved towards her slowly. He kneeled down next to her, ignoring the soapy water on the floor soaking through the knees of his jeans. "Hey, Larissa," he said softly, taking her chin gently in his fingers and forcing her head up to look at him. She had the slightest hint of fresh tears in her eyes, which he then saw were a pretty cerulean blue color.

"I know that some of you… Wizards… Do not approve of Squibs."

Charlie sighed and told her, "It's okay. I don't think anything less of you. I swear, Larissa. You are still incredibly beautiful to me."

She smiled weakly and tried to look down, but his hand stopped her from doing so. He was closer to her now, their lips only a few inches apart. Charlie leaned in and touched his lips to hers, and she sighed into his mouth. He deepened the kiss just so because of this and took advantage of her open mouth. She groaned a little and wrapped her arms around his neck at the same time he put his hands on her delicate waist.

Suddenly she pulled back, away from his lips, away from his hands. "Charlie?" she said very unsurely, "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you, of course." he said, confused of why she pulled back, "You seemed to be enjoying it a whole lot."

She gulped, "Well… _Why_?"

"Larissa," he smiled, putting a hand onto her hip, "You are incredibly beautiful."

"And that is the only reason you kissed me?" she asked, smacking his hand away.

"No!" Charlie denied it quickly, "Absolutely not! Well, partly, but you're kind and you're adorable. You're delicate and fragile and _I_ want to be the one holding you together."

This apparently wasn't what she wanted to hear. She frowned and got up quickly, stepping away from him. He got up as well, observing her. She had run her hands several times through her now loose hair, making it a little frizzy. Her breathing was hard, her top askew and looking simply frazzled.

"Charlie," she started, her voice soon raising to a shout, "I am _not_ as fragile as you may think I am!"

"I-I-" he was lost for words as she began to rant.

"I may look delicate, beautiful, whatever! I may look sensitive and whatever else you think, but I am _not_! We Russians were raised tough! I know how to handle people, and I do it damn well! I am not a beautiful, weak flower! I am a… tiger, if anything!"

"I'm sorry, Larissa, I didn't mean to offend you." he apologized sincerely.

"Well you did!" she exclaimed. They stayed silent a moment, before meeting each other's eyes in a glance.

Charlie couldn't hold back any longer. He stepped forward and took her wrist, and pulled her roughly into him. He crashed his lips into hers and she moaned loudly. She was quick to press back, more aggressive than before. Her arms were in his hair in a second, and his were low on her waist.

He broke the kiss only for a second to ask, "Are you going to pull away this time?" She responded by putting her lips back on his for a second before kissing down his jaw. "I'll take that as a no."

She pulled her head back and tugged at his dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He unbuttoned it slowly and shed the garment onto the still soapy floor. He pulled her to him once more and attacked her neck. He kissed and suckled all up and down it, and bit down on her earlobe.

Her breasts was rubbing against his bare chest. Through the thin fabric of her camisole, he felt her nipples harden against his chest. Charlie groaned painfully and brought a hand up to grasp the neckline of the camisole. Bringing his hand down quickly, he ripped the garment off of her body, throwing the now ruined cloth to the floor.

He observed her breasts lustfully. They were large and just as bronzy as the rest of her body. She had big nipples, the size and color of a gold galleon. Her breasts were wet with the water that had soaked through her shirt, and gave off a nice glisten.

She gasped as his lips attached to one large nipple and sucked harshly while he plucked the other one blindly. Larissa moaned and her hands went immediately to his hair, which she grabbed hold of and held his head there. He transitioned between nipples, biting and nipping lightly. It was too much for Larissa, and soon she had pulled his lips to hers and was unbuckling his belt with ferocity.

Charlie, in turn, was unzipping her shorts. The two garments were stepped out of at the same time, leaving Charlie to stare at Larissa in a little lace knickers with an impressive tent in his boxers.

Larissa didn't take as much time to admire Charlie's muscular chest with smatterings of ginger hair or the rest of his buff figure. She brought her hands straight to his boxers and shed them for him, revealing his hard cock to her. Charlie practically ripped her knickers off of her as well, throwing them mutilated in a corner. He lifted her and set her on a table, then spread her legs wide.

He admired her glistening heat, shaved clean. His fingers were attracted to her cunt like a magnet. He entered one long digit into her at first. He pumped it several times before curling it inside of her, and she cried out. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as he entered another finger and began to caress her clitoris with his thumb. Now with the first three fingers of his hand doing something with her, he kissed her hard on the mouth.

Larissa barely noticed when he entered his ring finger. His right hand went to rest on her waist while three fingers pumped inside of her. He curled all three of them and she cried out. By the way her walls fluttered around his fingers, he knew she had reached her first orgasm.

Charlie continued to pump his fingers in her, twisting them and rubbing her clit continuously. Soon the fluttering stopped, but he continued to move his fingers inside of her. In as little as two minutes, she was on her second orgasm.

Larissa threw her head back sensually, and cried out his name. It sounded like honey coming from her mouth. It was just a breathy sound, like a whisper in the wind, but it was so sensual when she said it. Her lips formed the sounds perfectly.

Charlie soon broke away from this revelation when her orgasm finished. He smirked and continued to slowly pump his fingers in and out of her canal. "Well, well, Larissa." he chuckled, "Looks like we have a multiple-orgasm gal over here."

Larissa blushed and looked down, "Yes, it comes natural to me." she sighed. His fingers continued to move and slide within her body. It was getting her worked up again.

"I'm going to count." he vowed.

Her eyes widened a fraction of a bit, "Oh, please do not. It is humiliating."

"I think it's lovely." he smiled. He stepped between her legs and didn't waste any time in thrusting into her. He didn't expect her head to be thrown back again and for her walls to clamp down hard on his dick. Charlie groaned at the feeling at the same time she almost screamed his name.

When she was done, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I am so sorry, Charlie." she groaned sadly, "I have climaxed three times already and you have not done once."

He smiled kindly at her and patted her head, "It's alright. It's worth seeing you moan and cry out my name so lovely like you do."

She blushed again and Charlie thrust into her tight passage. She whimpered at his force as he pumped his hips at her fiercely. His hands moved to her breasts, pinching and rubbing her nipples.

Only a few minutes after, Larissa orgasmed again. Charlie's cock was sliding in with ease because of her slippery canal. She had gotten so wet for him, it would be hard to actually keep his cock inside of her if she weren't so tight on him.

One of his hands was rubbing her clit now, which wasn't helping her multiple-orgasm situation. She truly felt guilty about it. She worried she would get too tired to continue and leave him unsatisfied. She felt greedy but she honestly couldn't help it. She had had multiple orgasms since she first lost her virginity, and while some women may think it's a gift to have multiple orgasms each time, she thought different.

She would usually get turned on too easily. She would get wet instantly at most anything sensual and she would always finish before the man she was fucking, making her much too tired to satisfy him. She could barely hold her orgasms in and when she did, it was all the more intense. It always made her very dizzy and see stars, and she would often pass out afterwards from the force.

Of course, she passed out most of the time after any sex because of her issue, even when it wasn't with another man-even when she was pleasuring herself. She would be so exhausted during and after, sometimes she would fall asleep in the middle of it. It was mostly a curse on her, though nice some of the time-most of the time not, though.

Charlie, however, was loving this. He liked seeing how much he could pleasure her. He really wanted to test her. He wanted to see how far he could go each time, and then see how many times he could pleasure her to completion.

He also thought she was adorable when she came. The way she threw her head back and cried out his name was so sexy. It boosted his ego to enormous heights. And he was definitely keeping count, and so far it was about six.

As Larissa finished her sixth orgasm since they started, he pulled out of her and took her off the table. At her confused look, Charlie only smirked at Larissa.

He placed her on the floor and adjusted themselves. He kneeled on the ground and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. He plunged himself back into her and thrusted slowly, languidly, planning to do other things to possibly distract her.

The bucket of soapy water was right there. He reached into it and pulled out a rag. After drawing it toward them and dripping soapy water everywhere, he held it over Larissa's chest. He very slowly began to wring it out. He watched in pleasure at the sudsy water dripping all over her chest, soaking her skin and running over her nipples. He drew his eyes up to her face where he eyes were closed in bliss. She was moaning uncontrollably and he didn't realize until then that this was her seventh orgasm.

He smiled and began to rub the water all over her torso, dripping it down to her flat stomach and waist and sides. He pinched her nipples a few times for good measure and then prepared to thrust into her harder.

He placed his hands on either side of her and began to thrust roughly into her. She cried out, and almost orgasmed but he stopped her.

"Hold it in." he hissed into her ear, "Try your hardest to hold it until I say, just for me."

She nodded and gave a small whimper.

It wasn't actually too long before Charlie lost himself within this wonderful woman. He thrust hard into her, without holding back. He slammed his hips to hers and was even more encouraged when her heels on his back began to push him into her so they would be closer.

He lowered his mouth to her neck and nipped her earlobe twice before whispering, "Now." softly into her ear.

He heard her moan very loudly and almost shout out. He looked up when she fell silent to see her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her eyes were closed in pure pleasure. Her walls continuously fluttered around his cock, contracting and milking him.

He was also coming. He gave a guttural shout as her shot spurt after spurt of hot come into her body. She felt it in her, feeling the come soaking her walls up and hitting her cervix. This made her orgasm more intense, if possible.

Soon, they were both done. Charlie stopped moving and she was finally completely sated. Her legs fell limp on either side of him and he rolled off of her. They were on their backs, looking at the ceiling, naked. Eventually, Charlie wrapped an arm around Larissa and pulled her into him tightly. She curled up into his side and he kissed the side of her head.

Charlie was the first to break their comfortable silence, "So, did I satisfy you?"

Larissa chuckled and said, "Of course you did." Charlie was smirking and kissed her forehead again. She asked, "Did I satisfy you?"

He nodded quickly, "Absolutely."

She smiled and nuzzled her head into his neck. He smiled too. He could get used to having Larissa around.

"Larissa," he started, "Would you like to come back to my hut with me?"

Larissa sighed, "Well I have work here to do."

Charlie summoned his wand quickly and stood up. He observed the scene-all the sudsy water on the floor, all the sudsy water on Larissa, Larissa lying there, sated and almost actually ruined-looking.

His eyes were suddenly locked on Larissa. Her breasts heaved up and down in sharp breaths. Water made her glisten and bubbles appeared occasionally on her skin, and a trace of soapy residue was there. Her legs were bent to the side where she had been molding into him. His cum and her juices were continuously leaking out of her lovely little canal. Her blonde hair was spread out in a halo around her head. She looked angelically beautiful, incredibly lovely.

She looked up at him through tired eyes and he helped her up. She began to look around for her clothes and he put on his boxers and jeans.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed once he had done that. He looked back at her to see her with nothing on yet. Her shorts were on the table and she was holding up her ripped t-shirt and ripped knickers. "I do not have anything to wear now!"

He smiled and went over after grabbing his own shirt. "Well put on your shorts and here's a shirt." he said, handing her his own, "You can deal with that until we get to my hut."

"But Charlie, I have to stay here and clean-" she was cut off by Charlie muttering a spell. The place was suddenly spotless. The suds were all off the floor and the floors were void of anything dirty. The tables were clean and with another lick of his wand, the chair stacked themselves upon the tables.

She was shocked at that, "God, I wish I was magic." she said after she dressed.

He smiled and wrapped his bare arm around her. "I like you the way you are. Now come on, let's go."

She smiled and exited the food hut after locking it all up. They arrived at his hut with Side-Along-Apparition. She looked around as Charlie disappeared into the bathroom for a while. He came back and led her in there, slowly undressing her along the way. She saw the claw-foot bathtub filled to the brim in nice white bubbles and water.

"I drew a bath for us." he whispered into her ear, "I think I have some predilection to seeing you covered in suds."


End file.
